Yu-Gi-Oh & Pokémon: Monsters Unite
by Pokebrawler09
Summary: After the events of Orichalcos, Yugi and his friends are on their way home to Domino City. As they get close, a bright light takes over the City and sky; leaving everyone curious. When they wake up, they see that the Duel Monsters were brought to life! As they try to figure out why, they meet a monster from another world and they set off on a new journey to save their worlds!
1. Chapter 1: An Electrifying Welcome

**Chapter 1: An Electrifying Welcome**

It has been a long journey since Yugi and his friends saw the end of Orichalcos and saved the world from its destruction. Now they are on their way back home to Domino City; ready to leave their past journey behind them.

 _ **Inside Kaiba's Helicopter**_

"Finally! We can put that crazy journey behind us and relax!" said Joey as he leaned back and kicked his feet up on a leg rest. "You said it." Tristan replied. "I'm just glad now things can go back to normal." Téa replied. "Hey Yug, are ya going to prepare for Kaiba's tournament?" Joey asked as he turned to him. Yugi looked out the window silently; not even knowing that Joey was talking to him. Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Téa stared at him for a few moments and began thinking something wasn't right with him. "Hello! Earth to Yug!" Joey slightly yelled to him; making him jump out of his seat nervously. "H-huh? Joey… why did you have to do that?" Yugi asked him. "'Cause you didn't answer my question." he replied.

Yugi blinked his eyes curiously and then sat back down on his seat; looking down at his Millennium Puzzle. "Are you feeling alright?" Téa asked him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about how Grandpa is doing." he replied. "I'm sure that he is doing fine, Yugi. Knowing him; he would want you to come home safe and help him run the Game Shop." she said as he looked at her. He lightly smiled at her happily and then turned to Joey and Tristan. "So Joey, what were you trying to ask Yugi?" Téa asked him. "Oh right! What I was trying to ask you is: are you preparing for Kaiba's tournament?" he said. "I am, but I don't really know who will face against me in the end?" Yugi replied. "If it's gonna be me, I'm gonna give you and the Pharaoh the best duel the world has eva seen!" Joey answered happily; making Yugi lightly laugh happily. "Please Wheeler, everyone in this world knows that I will be the one to face the King of Games himself." said Seto as he walked upto the group with his little brother, Mokuba. "Hold on a second, rich boy... didn't you say that you're not competing in this tournament?" Joey asked him. "I did, but that doesn't mean that I can prepare for my next duel with Yugi soon." Seto replied.

Joey and Seto stared at each other angrily; making everyone else feel uncomfortable, and Mokuba decided to sit next to Yugi as his brother and Joey argue with each other. "Do you guys think their rivalry will ever end?" Mokuba asked them. "I don't think so, as long as they don't get Yugi involved; it will go on forever." Téa replied. Tristan and Duke turned to the window behind them and saw the view of Domino City below them. "Check it out guys, we're almost home." said Duke. Everyone turned to their window and saw the view of the City. "Wow... it looks so beautiful from up here." said Téa in awe. "And soon we'll be back home." Tristan replied. As they looked out, the pilots of the helicopter noticed something shining bright in the sky. "What is that?" said one of the pilots. "It looks like a very bright star." said the other pilot. They stared at it silently and then saw a bright white light spread throughout the sky and the City below! "What the!?" both pilots said in shock.

The group heard the pilots and began to wonder what was wrong. Mokuba looked out the window and saw the same bright light that the pilots saw; staring at it in shock. "Guys! You have to see this!" said Mokuba in shock. The group looked out the window and saw the bright light for the first time. "What is that!?" said Joey. "What's happening to the City!?" said Tristan. Before anyone said a word, the bright light reached them and brought them into it, and everyone began to wonder what had happened to their homes.

 _ **Domino City Park- Daytime**_

"Yugi? Yugi, wake up." said a voice. Yugi opened his eyes and saw his friends looking down at him; making him breathe a sigh of relief to see his friends are safe. Joey reached his hand to him, and he grabbed it; standing back up on his feet. "Everyone okay?" Mokuba asked. "Yeah, we're okay. Where are we?" Yugi asked. "Domino City Park." said Seto. The group looked around the area and saw no one in sight. "That's weird..? Usually there's alot of people here on a nice day like this..." said Duke. "Maybe they're hiding inside of their houses after seeing that light." Joey replied. "Speaking of that light, where did it come from?"  
Téa asked them. "Maybe it came from outer space?" Tristan answered. "No way it could've! That's impossible!" Duke replied. "Hate to say, but I agree with Duke on this one." Joey added. As the three teenagers argued. Yugi looked at the Millennium Puzzle and saw it glowing! "What the!?" said Yugi in shock; making the group turn to him. The Puzzle glew brightly and began separating Yugi and the spirit inside the Puzzle. It stopped a minute later, and Yugi saw his friend standing next to him for the first time in person! "Pharaoh!" said Yugi.

The Pharaoh blinked his eyes and then turned to Yugi; seeing him nearly speechless. "Yugi? What's with the look on your face?" he said curiously. Yugi walked upto him and pinched his right hand; making the Pharaoh surprised and held his hand. "That actually hurts... why did you do that?" he asked. After that, he began to realize why Yugi pinched him. He blinked his eyes and looked at everyone in front of him, then back to Yugi. "Yugi? Am I... alive?" he asked him. "Well if you really felt pain from the pinch, then yeah... you're alive." said Yugi. The Pharaoh blinked his eyes and smiled happily at his friend. The rest of their friends walked upto the Pharaoh and talked and hugged him; happy to see him; except for Seto. Mokuba stared at the Pharaoh and noticed that he looks alot similar to Yugi. The group noticed Mokuba's curiosity and walked upto him. "Mokuba, this might be a little hard to explain; but this guy here is..." said Yugi. "Pharaoh, that is his name right?" said Mokuba. Yugi and the Pharaoh turned to each other curiously and then back to Mokuba. "Maybe it's easier for him to go by a different name, eh Yug?" Joey asked him.

"You okay with that?" Yugi asked his friend. "Sure, you all can call me Yami." said Yami. "Yami..? That does sound better than calling you Pharaoh." Mokuba replied with a smile. Yugi and Yami lightly smiled at Mokuba and then turned to Seto; seeing him staring down at Yami. Yami walked upto him and stared him down as well; making the group feel a little insecure towards their actions. "Kaiba." said Yami sternly. "So, you're the one who's been helping Yugi in Dueling?" said Seto. Yami crossed his arms silently and then turned to Yugi. "I only help him to protect him from danger." Yami replied sternly. "And you think I'm a threat to him? Have you ever seen me throw a fist at him?" Seto asked. Yami looked at Yugi and Téa; seeing them trying to tell him to stop. "You know what, I'm done with this talk Kaiba." Yami replied; making the group breathe a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." said Yugi. "I'm sorry for my actions, Aibou." said Yami as he walked upto Yugi. "It's alright, Yami. I'm just happy that you didn't threaten Seto with a Shadow Game." Yugi replied. Yami nodded his head in agreement and then Seto walked upto the rest of the group.

They looked around from where they stood and began to wonder what that bright light did to the world, and then Mokuba looked down and saw something glowing on Yugi, Yami, Seto, and Joey's hips! "Uh guys... your Cards are glowing!" he said to them. The four heroes looked down at their hips and saw their Card Boxes glowing; making them nearly speechless. "What the heck is going on!?" said Joey in shock. After he said that, five white beams appeared and then five monsters came out of the beams. "Those monsters... did they just come out of the cards themselves?" said Duke. "What kind of magic is this?" Tristan added. The five monsters looked at each other for a moment and then turned to the four heroes they knew. "Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Kuriboh, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Those are the best Duel Monsters in their decks!" said Téa as they stared at the Monsters. The five Monsters stared at their masters for a moment and then watched both Yugi and Yami slowly approach them. "Nice to see you two again." said Dark Magician Girl. "Nice to see you again too, Dark Magician Girl." Yugi replied. "We know that you and your friends are thinking how we got here." said Dark Magician. "You all came from your Spirit World, right?" Yugi asked. They nodded their heads yes to his question. "Is your world in danger?" Yami asked them. "It is not. Apparently that light you all witnessed last night has brought us Duel Monsters to life." Dark Magician answered.

"But did you see something that brought you all to life?" Yugi asked. "I saw something." said Kuriboh. Yugi and Yami knelt down to him and saw him slightly approach them. "What did you see, Kuriboh?" said Yami. "I saw a monster... a monster from another world. It had incredible power that was stronger than Gods." said Kuriboh. The heroes stared at him in shock after hearing what he had said. "What does he mean by stronger than Gods?" Joey asked. "It means that this monster is stronger than the three Egyptian Gods themselves." said Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "What!?" said Joey and Tristan. "A monster stronger than the three Egyptian God cards... that seems like a worthy one to add to my Deck." said Seto. "But Master, this monster is from another world that cannot be caught. It's power is way too strong for us to fight against." said Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Seto looked at his monster in shock and began to take its words to heart. "But we don't know if this monster is good or evil, right?" said Dark Magician Girl. "Right. All we need to do is find the monster Kuriboh saw and see if it's truly evil or not." Dark Magician replied.

As everyone began thinking of a plan, Kuriboh sensed something in the distance and turned to a path; leading to a forest. He blinked his eyes and began going towards the path on his own. Dark Magician Girl turned to him and saw him going to the path. "Is something wrong, my apprentice?" Dark Magician. "I think we all should follow Kuriboh... I think he saw something?" Dark Magician Girl replied. "Alright then, let's go." said Yami. Everyone then started to follow Kuriboh and began to wonder what he saw.

 _ **Middle of the Forest**_

Kuriboh kept flying on the path for another minute and then heard voices in the distance. He floated back down to the ground and hid behind a tree; peeking out and saw two kids and two Duel Monsters walk up; recognizing them. "So Weevil, this is where you said our monsters sensed something?" said the first kid. "Indeed, Rex. Insect Queen and Two-Headed King Rex told us that they sensed an incredible power here. Now, they just have to find it for us and we can capture it!" said Weevil. "Cool! But, where is it?" Rex asked. "I don't know, that's why they're searching for us!" Weevil replied. Kuriboh looked up and saw Insect Queen begin climbing up the tree he was hiding behind and Two-Headed King Rex flying around the area. Kuriboh began shaking nervously and then saw Insect Queen's eyes looking down at him; making him shriek. He flew away from her and then got down on the field; seeing both Rex and Weevil looking at him. Insect Queen and Two-Headed King Rex landed onto the field as well; smirking at him with glee. "A Kuriboh? What's it doing here?" said Weevil. "Wait a second... isn't that Yugi's Kuriboh?" Rex asked.

Kuriboh's eyes widened in shock; knowing now his identity is revealed. "Oh yeah... it is Yugi's Kuriboh! That means Yugi is hiding the powerful monster from us!" Weevil replied. They both smiled wickedly and saw their monsters turn to them. "Insect Queen. Two-Headed King Rex. Do your worst!" they said. "With pleasure." Insect Queen replied. "This is going to be fun." Two-Headed King Rex replied. Kuriboh slowly began to back away in fear as they came close to him. As it was happening, Yugi and his team caught upto him and saw what was happening; staying behind the trees and bushes. "It's Rex and Weevil! What are those two doing here?" said Tristan. "Going for the same thing we're going for." Duke replied. "We've got to help him!" said Téa worriedly. Before Yugi and Yami tried to jump in, Dark Magician stopped them with his staff. "What are you doing!? We need to-" Yugi whispered. "Stay low, something's coming." said Dark Magician. "From where?" Yami whispered. "I'm not sure, but I can sense its power." Dark Magician replied. They knelt down and looked at Kuriboh as he stopped at the tree and covered his eyes.

As Kuriboh was about to be attacked, a green lightning bolt hit both Insect Queen and Two-Headed King Rex; shocking them and pushing them back from him. Kuriboh uncovered his eyes and saw his foes were pushed back from him; leaving him curious. "What was that?" said Mokuba. "Whatever it was, it did a good job of protecting Kuriboh." said Duke. Kuriboh took a couple steps forward and saw his two foes stand back up and began looking around. "Okay... to the creature who zapped us, show yourself! I would love to slash you down to the dirt, you punk!" said Two-Headed King Rex. A couple seconds had passed and another green lightning bolt crashed onto the grass right in front of Kuriboh. It disappeared and the monster was revealed. It was rodent looking, covered in yellow fur with two green horizontal spike pointed stripes on its back, long pointed ears with spiked black tips and a piercing in its left ear, a lightning bolt shaped tail with black spiked fur on top and green fur on the bottom, green eyes, red circles on its cheeks, black/yellow spiky hair on its head and chest, and two scars on its left eye and from its left shoulder to its right leg. Kuriboh looked at the monster and saw it turn its head to him. "You alright?" the monster asked him. "Y-yeah, I'm alright. Thanks. And you are?" Kuriboh replied. "Tetrax." said Tetrax. "Tetrax? Cool name. My name's Kuriboh, nice to meet you." Kuriboh replied. "Thanks. Nice to meet you too, Kuriboh." Tetrax replied. Kuriboh nodded his head as he sat down and Tetrax turned to the two foes; glaring at them angrily.

"A rodent? Pathetic... you're nothing more than dinner to me." said Insect Queen. "I've heard that one over a hundred times. Try to come up with something new." Tetrax replied. "Enough talk, let's fight!" said Two-Headed King Rex as he began charging at Tetrax. "Even better." Tetrax replied as he ran into battle as well. The two monsters collided into each other and Two-Headed King Rex tried to bite his opponent. Tetrax dodged with ease and jumped onto one of his foes heads and zapped his horn; making him fall to the ground. He leapt off and saw Insect Queen launching herself to him and trapped him in a webbed cocoon. "Tetrax!" Kuriboh yelled. Tetrax struggled with the web for a moment and then broke out of it as Insect Queen came close. "Take this! Queen's Toxic Breath!" said Insect Queen as she used her attack. Tetrax got out of the way in time and then leapt up in the air, curled up like a ball, made his tail glow white, and surrounded himself in electricity. "Volt Steel Strike!" Tetrax yelled as he used his attack on his foe; striking her in the back and made her crash down to the ground. "Insect Queen!" Weevil yelled. "Man, that little guy is really strong!" said Joey.

Yugi and Yami watched Tetrax fight with ease and began to wonder if he was the monster with the power stronger than Gods, and then turned to Kuriboh; seeing him stare at Tetrax as he fought. Rex and Weevil ran upto their monsters and helped them stand back up, and then turned to Tetrax; seeing his eyes begin to glow. "So, you two are the ones controlling those Monsters to hurt this innocent Monster?" said Tetrax. "Yeah, so what? They do whatever we ask them too!" said Rex. Tetrax growled at the four foes angrily and then made a tiny yellow crystal appear; floating above the palm of his paw. "Humans like you make me sick. Taking away these monsters free will and using them for your own personal game. It is the main reason why humans are banished from my world." said Tetrax angrily. Everyone was shocked to hear what he had said; some even taking his words to heart. Tetrax grabbed the yellow crystal in his paw and absorbed its energy. He made a large ball of green electricity appear in front of him and stared down his foes. "What is he doing!?" said Téa. "Gigavolt Havoc!" said Tetrax as he punched the ball of electricity towards his foes; launching them to the sky. "Looks like we're blasting off again!" Rex and Weevil screamed. After that, they were gone.

Tetrax turned back to Kuriboh and walked over to him; extending his paw to him. "You're safe now." said Tetrax with a light smile. Kuriboh took his paw and stood back up on his feet and then the two monsters heard the bushes rustle a little bit. Tetrax stood in front of Kuriboh; ready to defend him, and then saw Yugi, Yami, and the rest of the group walk out of the bushes and stare at them. Kuriboh walked over to Yugi and Yami and jumped into Yugi's arms; giving him a hug. "Thank goodness that you're safe." said Yugi to him. Their hug ended and Kuriboh turned to his new friend; seeing him look at everyone curiously. "I guess you've never seen a human care for a monster like that before?" Kuriboh asked him. Tetrax lowered his guard and nodded his head yes to his question. "There's no need to be afraid of these humans, they're all good ones that take care of us." said Dark Magician Girl. Tetrax blinked his eyes and lightly smiled at her. "He understood what she said?" Joey whispered. "Of course I did." Tetrax replied. "Ah! I forgot he can talk!" said Joey surprised. "But can he read minds?" Tristan asked. "Will you two stop it?" said Téa. Yugi and Yami lightly shook their heads and then turned to Tetrax; seeing him looking at them. "I know what you're about to ask me. First, for saving Kuriboh: you're welcome. Second: you want to know how can a little creature like me can have the power to surpass Gods, right?" said Tetrax.

Yugi and Yami stared at him shock; knowing that was the one question they wanted to ask him. "See, I told you he can read minds!" said Tristan. Both Red Eyes and Blue Eyes rolled their eyes and shook their heads to Tristan's response. Yugi, Yami, Kuriboh, and Tetrax stared at Tristan all confused for a moment and then turned back to each other. "So that means... you're the one Kuriboh saw in his vision." said Yami. Tetrax nodded his head yes to his question. "What world did you come from?" Yugi asked him. "I come from a world of powerful monsters. Monsters that have no limits of their strength and powers beyond your imagination." Tetrax replied. "And you're the strongest of them all... how did you get all this strength?" Kuriboh asked. "I earned this strength from my bloodline. The Elementus bloodline has been protectors of my world for many generations. And also chosen to protect a Legendary artifact that keeps my world going." Tetrax replied. "So, are you some kind royal guard or something?" Kuriboh asked again. "Something like that. I am a Prince." Tetrax replied. "You're a Prince!?" said Kuriboh, Yugi, and Yami in shock. Tetrax nodded his head yes to their response. "I am Tetrax Leon Elementus. Prince of the Elemental Kingdom, and ally to "The Original One"." said Tetrax.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokémon: Monsters Unite! This is the biggest crossover story that I have dreaming of to do for a very long time because of my childhood of loving these two franchises. I've always been a fan of** **Pokémon and Yu-Gi-Oh as a kid because of the characters and the monsters at their sides; making me love the collectable monster genre in both manga and anime. These franchises have helped through the darkest times of my life and always made me smile everytime I watched them on TV. And I always imagined what would happen if these worlds crossed over; especially with a** ** **Pokémon world that has no humans.****

 ** **And I'm so happy that I brought Tetrax into the story! He is my very first OC way back 4 years ago and is one of my favorite characters that I loved to write. I've always wanted to find a way to bring him back and now to see him become a powerful ally to our Duelists, I think he's going to have the greatest adventure of his life. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day!  
****

 ** **Next time, Chapter 2: The Elemental Prince. Tetrax tells the Duelist about his world's origins and how their worlds have come together. As they return to the City, a rogue Salamence appears and goes berserk in the City. How will Salamence be stopped? Find out in Chapter 2!****


	2. Chapter 2: The Elemental Prince

**Chapter 2: The Elemental Prince**

 _ **Middle of the Forest**_

"So let me get this straight: you're a Prince that hails from a Kingdom that controls many elemental powers?" said Joey. Tetrax nodded his head yes to his question. "Many centuries ago; deep inside a void of nothingness, a single Egg came into being, and hatched into Arceus. Arceus was the first Pokémon that ever existed. Once he awakened from hatching, he used his newfound powers and created my world and universe, but he knew that my world would need powerful protectors as life would soon thrive. Then, he made three Pokémon and gave them a specific power and dimension to control. Dialga, ruler of Time. Palkia, ruler of Space, and Giratina, ruler of antimatter. When Arceus saw the violent power Giratina possessed, he banished him to the Distortion World for his violent nature." said Tetrax. "Distortion World? What is that?" Duke asked. "A dimension where time doesn't flow and space is unstable. If anyone were to be sent to that place, Giratina can do horrible things to them." Tetrax replied. "Kinda like the Shadow Realm." said Yugi. "The Shadow Realm? What's that?" Tetrax asked curiously.

Yugi and his friends looked at each other for a moment, and then turned back to him. "The Shadow Realm is a place of suffering where people can be sent to. Kinda like the Distortion World, but more dark and messed up." Yugi told him. "I see..." Tetrax replied as he lightly scratched his right ear with his paw. Kuriboh blinked his eyes and stared at the scars on his new friend; wondering what kind of battles he's been through in his world and if the monsters there are cruel and scary. "Anyways Tetrax, what happened after Arceus created your world and other Legendary Pokémon?" Dark Magician Girl asked him. "After a thousand years of the world's creation and both humans and Pokémon, Arceus came back to the world and created my Kingdom in a forest in a secluded area; far from humans. When he first stepped foot onto the land, he found a giant stone that held incredible power that created the Elemental Plates and various stones and gems throughout the entire planet. He called it the Elemental Stone. This giant stone is my world's core that protects all Pokémon and gave them the elemental powers they needed to keep world balanced. But, the stone needed to be guarded by a bloodline that was worthy to and have a select few in future generations to use all of its power. That was when he saw the first member of my bloodline and chose him as his apprentice. He taught him every elemental powers he had blessed the world with, and taught him how to master Mega Evolution, Primal Reversion, and Z-Moves. Ever since that day, my bloodline has been protecting my World and the Elemental Stone from anyone who would want uncontrollable power." said Tetrax.

"And you're one of the few that can do those things too? Like control the Stone's power?" Kuriboh asked him. Tetrax nodded his head yes to his question. Kuriboh's eyes widened in awe; wanting to see how strong he truly is. Tetrax noticed his expression and it made him lightly smile and laugh happily. "What's so funny?" Kuriboh asked. "Nothing, just liked the way you were interested about me." Tetrax replied with a smile and winked his left eye. Kuriboh blinked his eyes and smiled back at him happily. The other Duel Monsters looked at them all surprised of how quickly both Kuriboh and Tetrax connected and began to wonder if they were destined to meet each other. "Eh Tetrax, how did you get those scars?" Joey asked. "Oh these? I got them after a couple battles a few years ago." Tetrax replied. "Are they fully healed?" Téa asked. "Yeah, they're healed. To be honest, these battle scars on me show how much I've grown as a fighter. Protecting my friends and everyone in my Kingdom from anyone who opposes us and tries to destroy it." Tetrax replied.

Téa nodded her head in understanding and then turned to Blue-Eyes White Dragon; seeing him lean down to Tetrax. "Now that we know your world's origins... there's something I would like to ask you." said Blue-Eyes. "Sure, what is it?" Tetrax replied. "How did the humans in your World get banished?" Blue-Eyes asked. Tetrax closed his eyes crossed his arms, and sighed for a moment. He opened his eyes and then looked at everyone again. "They were fallen into greed. They desire to expand their homes into our land and take away our resources from us." Tetrax replied. "I see... because your land is a sacred place in your world and not supposed to be touched; your God banished them because they broke that sacred rule?" Blue-Eyes asked. Tetrax nodded his head yes to the question. "Wait a second... how did Arceus exactly banish them?" Mokuba asked. "He used his powers erase them from my world; leaving only us Pokémon to take over." Tetrax replied.

The Duelists looked at each other in shock; wondering how the humans in Tetrax's world had such a selfish desire to build on his land. And then began to realize what he meant by his world's resources; meaning that they were trying to steal the Elemental Stone! "Did you know how they fallen into greed?" Yami asked him. "I'm afraid not; but all I know is that the greed that they had was not normal. And its dark power didn't come from my world... not even from the Distortion World either. Maybe that dark power is what fused our worlds together and maybe altered our Worlds histories?" Tetrax replied. "So it was a dark power you never knew of..." said Yugi. Tetrax nodded his head yes to the question. The Duelists and their Monsters looked at each other all surprised and curious to what he meant by a dark power he never knew of. Before anyone said a word, they all heard an explosion and screams of people. Tetrax's ears twitched and his eyes began to glow; sensing something in the distance. "Whoa! You can even sense stuff!?" said Kuriboh surprised. "Yeah... I'm using my Aura sensing ability. I only use it to sense danger." Tetrax replied. "That's so cool!" Kuriboh replied in awe. "Looks like someone is very interested." said Dark Magician. "But this is not the time to teach him, we have to go to the Plaza." said Red-Eyes. "You sense something there?" Joey asked him. "Yeah... something powerful; but not at Tetrax's level of power." Red-Eyes replied.

"Alright, you heard him guys! We need to head to the Plaza!" Joey proclaimed. "Think this could be some random Duel Monster? Or another Monster from his world?" Tristan asked the group as he pointed at Tetrax. "Who knows? It could be one of those Legendaries that he talked about." Téa replied. "We won't know until we see it for ourselves." Seto replied. After that, they all began running and flying to Domino City Plaza.

 **Domino City Plaza**

After a few minutes, they all made it to the Plaza; seeing people running for their lives. As they looked through the crowd, Yugi recognized someone slowly running. "Grandpa!" Yugi yelled. He and Yami ran upto him and got him out of the crowd. They brought him over to the group and saw him looking at them curiously. "Yugi..? What are doing out here?" Grandpa asked him. "We should be asking you the same thing." Yugi replied. "Well I was out shopping with your mother and-" said Grandpa. Before he said more, someone appeared from behind and hugged Yami tightly. The group turned to him and saw that it was Yugi's mother hugging Yami! "Yugi! I'm so glad that you're safe sweetheart! I was so worried about you, my sweet little boy." she cried. Yami's eyes widened in shock and then turned to Yugi; wanting him to do something. "Uh... Mom? I'm right here." said Yugi as he poked her shoulder. She blinked her eyes and then turned to Yugi; seeing him and Grandpa looking at her. "Well this awkward..." said Joey as he scratched the back of his head. All of the Monsters turned to each other all confused for a moment and then turned back to the Duelists.

Yugi's mother then let go of Yami and then hugged Yugi tightly. Yami coughed for air a couple times and then turned to Yugi; seeing him struggle to break free. "Yami... help... me..." he whispered hoarsely. "Sorry aibou... I can't help you when it comes to your mother." Yami apologized. She then let him go; seeing him cough for air too. "What can I say... mother's always have a tight grip when they hug." said Duke. After that, Yugi's mother looked at Yami and saw that he looked like an older version of her son. She then walked upto him and looked around him; making Yami and Yugi sweat nervously. "Yugi..? Is this your friend from the Puzzle?" Grandpa asked him. Yugi nodded his head yes to his question. "He is. His name is Yami." Yugi replied. "Eh Yug... I know that you should tell them about Yami; but right now we got a bigger problem to deal with!" said Joey. "He's right. We'll tell them everything later at the Game Shop." Yami added. Yugi nodded his head in understanding and then him and Yami got Grandpa and Yugi's mother out of harm's way.

The other Duelists began helping them too by leading people to a different path as the Monsters began looking around the area. "Where is that creature coming from?" said Dark Magician Girl. "It's possible that it's coming from the sky. From the strength of its power, it looks like it can be a dragon." Dark Magician replied. "So, it's a Dragon/Flying-type?" said Tetrax. After he said that, both groups turned to one building and saw the creature for the first time. Tetrax's eyes widened in shock as he recognized the creature. "Salamence!?" said Tetrax. "Salamence? What is that?" Kuriboh asked him. "It's a Dragon/Flying-type Pokémon from my world. They're known for achieving their dream to fly ever since they were Bagon. As an expression of joy, they fly around and release blasts of fire. If enraged, they lose all sense of self control and fly into an uncontrollable rampage, destroying everything around them until they tire themselves out." Tetrax replied. "What!?" Kuriboh replied in shock. Salamence then fired a Dragon Pulse at a building and then flew down; staring at the two groups in rage. "What is that!?" said Téa in shock.

"It's a Salamence. A Dragon/Flying-type Pokémon from Tetrax's world." said Blue-Eyes. "A Dragon... so there are Dragon-type Pokémon in Tetrax's world?" Seto asked. "Oh great, here we go..." said Mokuba in disgust. Seto then smiled confidently and then raised his hand in the air. "Perfect! All I need now is the strongest Dragon-type Pokémon in his world and I will be able to defeat Yugi once and for all!" said Seto with pride. Everyone sighed at the comment as they looked at him, and then Tetrax turned to Salamence; seeing it begin using another attack. "Head's up!" Tetrax yelled. Everyone turned to Salamence and saw it fly upto them and tried to use Dragon Claw on them; but Tetrax jumped in front of it and knocked it away with Iron Tail. Once he landed back on the ground, he watched Salamence stand back up, roar at him, and begin flying away. "Oh no you don't!" Tetrax yelled as he ran after it. "Tetrax! What are you doing!?" Red-Eyes yelled. Tetrax ran after Salamence, jumped on its back, and then led it back to the Plaza; knowing exactly what he's doing. As he did that, he shocked it a few times with one his most powerful attacks. "Ice Bolt!" Tetrax yelled as he did the attack. Salamence roared through the pain and then crashed down in the middle of the Plaza.

The Elemental Prince smirked and then made a ice blue gem appear from his hand. "You're gonna play the hard way, huh?" Tetrax asked it. Salamence roared angrily and then launched a Hyper Beam at him; but the Prince made a reflective shield to protect him and reflect the attack. "Did he just-" said Red-Eyes. "Use Mirror Force? How is that possible?" Dark Magician Girl added. "I guess with our worlds fusion, he and the others from his world can use some of our abilities. Maybe we can use the same attacks that he and his friends from his world too." Dark Magician replied. "You meaning having more than one attack!? Oh thank Ra!" Red-Eyes replied. "That's the way we're gonna do this? Very well, you leave me no choice Salamence. It's time you need to chill out." said Tetrax. He absorbed the gem's power and transformed into his Ice-type form. All of the green of him turned icy blue, grew dragon wings that were covered in ice, an icy blue light glew under the black tips of his ears, and then had a few ice spikes on his arms. "Wow... he looks so cool!" said Kuriboh in awe. "So this is how he can become different types. Interesting..." said Dark Magician. Both Blue-Eyes and Red-Eyes stared at Tetrax; wondering what this new form of his can do. The Duelists looked at the Prince and were amazed of his form. "Amazing... so this is what he can do." said Mokuba. "Alright! Go get 'em little guy! Show 'em what you're made of!" Joey cheered. Tetrax turned to the two groups, nodded his head, and then turned back to Salamence.

Salamence's eyes glew red in rage and then used Flamethrower. Tetrax dodged with ease and both him and Salamence collided in aerial battle. They above the buildings and clashed a few more times. Salamence let out a few more Flamethrowers and watched the Prince dodge with ease every single time. Tetrax blinked his eyes and then made his wings glow icy blue. "Cryo Wing!" said Tetrax as he flew to his foe and hit it with his wing; freezing its shoulder. Salamence roared in pain and then broke off the ice; leaving Tetrax shocked. Salamence then used Hyper Beam and it hit the Prince; sending him to the ground. Salamence flew down and saw the Prince slowly stand back up. "Tetrax! You okay?" Tristan asked. "Yeah, I'm okay." Tetrax replied. "Are you sure? That attack hit you pretty good..." said Duke. "I've been hit by multiple Hyper Beams. I know how to handle it." Tetrax replied. He then transformed back into his normal self and then saw something begin to glow on Salamence.

"What the... is that..?" said Tetrax. "Now what's happening? Why is it back to normal self?" Joey asked the group. "I think its wants to give a real challenge." Yami replied. "What do you mean?" Mokuba asked him. "It seems that Salamence wants to show Tetrax its true strength. Whatever it is, it means trouble." Yami replied. Salamence roared loudly and then surrounded itself in a multi-colored light! "What's happening Seto!?" said Mokuba. "I don't know Mokuba, but something tells me that we're seeing its true power." Seto replied. All the Duel Monsters stood in front of the Duelists; protecting them from the force of Salamence's new power. Salamence's wings melded together into a single huge, crescent-shaped wing and its body, face, neck, and tail became narrower. The remnants of its shelled underbelly have been drastically transformed into a segmented, more aerodynamic, vest-like armored frame. After its transformation, it roared again and revealed its form; making the multi-colored light disappear and made a little symbol with the light. "What is this..?" said Kuriboh. "Is this one of the things Tetrax told us?" said Dark Magician Girl. "Indeed, but which one of the things is it?" Dark Magician replied.

Tetrax stared at Salamence and saw its rage-filled eyes stare at him and then began flying in mid air. "Oh I see it now... you wanna play the Mega game don't you?" Tetrax asked. Salamence roared to his response; making the Prince smirk confidently. Tetrax then made a yellow stone with a black and red symbol appear and held it in his paw. "Fine. If that's how you wanna end things... then let's do it." Tetrax told Salamence. The Stone glew brightly and surrounded Tetrax in a multi-colored light. The fur on his head went back like a mohawk and the fur on his neck and shoulders spiked up. His tail grew long into his species final evolution tail; but with his colors and marks. And all of his green turned red as his power increased. Once the transformation finished; the light disappeared and Tetrax stood in his Mega form. The two groups looked at him in shock and surprise to see Mega Evolution for the first time. Kuriboh's eyes stared at Tetrax in awe; seeing how powerful he looks in this form.

Tetrax's eyes glew brightly and then charged at Salamence; hitting it up to the sky. He then used his electricity to fly in the air and unleashed a powerful Thunder; making Salamence roar in pain. Salamence fell and crashed down to the ground; knocked out and transformed back to its normal form. Tetrax then flew down and turned back to his normal self; walking upto the Dragon Pokémon. Salamence then woke up and shook its head. "Ah... my head..." said Salamence. "You're back to normal. That's good to see, First Lieutenant." Tetrax replied. "Huh..? Your Highness! H-how did you end up here?" Salamence replied as it bowed its head to him. "I don't know exactly. But... if you're here; that means the others are here too!" Tetrax replied. "And that means the Kingdom is here in this world as well!" Salamence replied. They turned and saw the Duelists and the Duel Monsters walk upto them. "Wait a second... humans!? Stand back, Your Highness. I'll protect you from them!" said Salamence; making most of the group nervous.

"At ease, First Lieutenant. These humans have done no harm." Tetrax told it. "But, Your Highness?" Salamence replied. "Stand down." Tetrax replied. Salamence bowed its head to the Elemental Prince and obeyed his command. "Wow... it obeyed him." said Tristan. "No duh... this Dragon is part of his royal army, right?" Duke asked. Tetrax nodded his head yes to his question. "Does this mean that they can talk like you?" Tristan asked. "Of course. Most of us talk like you; but some of us talk through telepathy." Tetrax replied. "Telepathy?" said Téa. "It means they can talk to you in your mind." Yugi replied. "Like you and Yami?" Téa asked him. Yugi and Yami nodded their heads yes to her question. "Your Highness, I can the power of my team at the Kingdom. I have to go there and tell everyone that you're safe." said Salamence. Tetrax blinked his eyes and lightly smiled at his comrade. "Alright, you have my permission to return to the Kingdom. And tell the King that I'm safe." Tetrax replied. "Yes, Your Highness." Salamence replied. Salamence then began to fly upto the sky and then disappeared into the clouds.

The two groups watched Salamence leave and then turn to each other. "Yugi?" said a voice. The groups turned and saw Yugi's mother and Grandpa walk upto them; looking at all the Monsters curiously. Tetrax and Kuriboh walked up slowly and looked up at the two adults curiously. "Aww! Aren't you two the cutest little things!" said Yugi's mother as she picked them up and hugged them. "Mom!" said Yugi in shock. "Relax, Yug... they don't seem to mind it." Joey consoled him. Both Kuriboh and Tetrax blushed wildly from her action to hug them and turned to the Duelists. "So, which one is not a Duel Monster?" Grandpa asked. "That would be me." Tetrax replied. Yugi's mother let them go and Kuriboh flew over to Yugi and stayed on his shoulder; while Tetrax ran upto Yami and sat on his shoulder. Grandpa looked at Tetrax curiously and then began to understand what he meant. "I see..." Grandpa replied. "And it can talk like a person... how is that even possible?" Yugi's mother asked. "Uh..?" Tetrax replied nervously. Before anyone said a word, a few of the Duelists cellphones began to beep. "Aw crap! I gotta get home quick or else I'm grounded!" said Tristan. "Me too! I gotta check on Serenity!" Joey added. After that, the Duelists said goodbye to Yugi and Yami; leaving with their Monsters. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl teleported themselves back to the Spirit World; going to inform the other Duel Monsters there of what's going on.

"Come on, boys. Let's head home." said Grandpa. "Yeah." Yugi replied. "But wait, where is Tetrax going to go?" Kuriboh asked. He, Yugi, and Yami turned to Tetrax; seeing him looking at them curiously. "That's right... you don't have a place to stay right now?" said Yugi. "Well, now I know that my home is here in your World; but I don't know where exactly." Tetrax replied. "Can you sense the Stone to find your home?" Yami asked him. "I can, but it tires me out very quickly when I do it." Tetrax replied. "Cause it's power is too much for your mind, right?" Kuriboh asked. Tetrax nodded his head yes to his question. "Well, why don't you come and stay with us?" Kuriboh asked him happily. "Really? Are you all sure about this?" Tetrax asked. "Of course! It would be an honor for you to stay with us! You will be kept safe from anybody who would want to kidnap you, and we will help you find your friends along the way too!" Kuriboh replied happily. Yugi and Yami looked at each other curiously; wondering what's gotten to Kuriboh. "That is true... in that case, I'll be happy to stay with you guys." Tetrax replied. "Really!?" Kuriboh asked. Tetrax smiled and nodded his head yes to the question; making Kuriboh happy. After that, the four heroes went to the Game Shop.

 **Meanwhile- Somewhere Far Away**

"So, you two are telling me that your Monsters were beaten by that little rodent?" said a voice. Standing in the spotlight of the room were Rex and Weevil; looking up at the person in the shadows. "Yes sir. And that thing is really powerful! He made some kind of gem appear and use it as power!" said Weevil. "Enough power to make us blast off!" Rex added. "Heh, very well then. We'll find this Monster and use its power for our cause!" said the voice; making Rex and Weevil cheer with glee and the leave the room. The person walked out to the light and then revealed himself. "Those fools would make a good use for now until I get my hands on that rodent. As the true successor to the Kaiba Corporation, I, Noah Kaiba; swear to capture it and use it to destroy you... Seto Kaiba." said Noah. He laughed evilly after that; ready to fully succeed with his plan.

 **Thank you so much for reading Chapter 2 of the story! Man... things are going to get interesting in future Chapters! Now, I bet you're wondering... why is Noah in the story? Personally I think this is a character that needed some kind of redemption after his portrayal in the Virtual World arc in the anime, and I wanted to put him in the story as one of the central villains. Now knowing of Tetrax, wanting to use him will be his main goal in the story and also get revenge on Seto and Yami Yugi from their Duel. But how will he try to capture the Elemental Prince? We'll have to find out in the future!**

 **And then this budding friendship between Kuriboh and Tetrax will also be a main focus in the story too. I personally look at their friendship as similar to Izuku Midoryia and All Might from _My Hero Academia_. When Kuriboh saw what Tetrax can do in battle; he felt an admiration for him and kept wanting to ask him how he can do what he does. With Kuriboh being the cute cinnamon roll he is and with Tetrax being the brave and caring ****Pokémon he is, their friendship is going to be a powerful one. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day!**

 **Next time, Chapter 3: A Flaming Bond. The heroes learn that Pegasus's Deck has been stolen and being used in an abandoned Kaiba Land. Once they see the battle inside, Tetrax recognizes one of his friends fighting the Duel Monsters inside and joins the fight! Who is this friend of Tetrax in Kaiba Land? Find out in Chapter 3!**


End file.
